Hold on It's a'coming
by Plain.Toast.II
Summary: Set after 7x06  there are no spoilers for that episode as it hasn't aired  AU. After filming in Seattle Grace finishes up the questions asked still run through Lexie and Mark's minds... Where will it lead them... Slexie


**AN: So Shonda's tweet got me highly excited =D I couldn't sleep last night(This AN was written yesterday, when I was about to post this my internet died on me =[) after reading it so this sprung to mind.**

**So story wise this is set just after 7x06(which is on Thursday) and basically the idea is that the camera crew have left Seattle Grace Mercy West and this is what happens next**

**Also for the potential spoilers/rumors online about the ending I'm ignore them cause I don't like the sounds of them and that love triangle sounds strange...**

**btw the tweet was "Lexie/Mark shippers... hold on. It's a'coming..." and it's where I got my title in case you didn't notice.**  
**anywho enjoy =]**

* * *

**Hold on. It's a'coming...**

Lexie was sitting at the counter of Joe's, playing with the empty bottle of beer in her hands. It had been a long day she reministed.

_"So what happened to you the day of the shooting?"_

_"Well I... I helped operate my boyfriend, I mean my ex-boyfriend. He had been shot. Me and Mark found him in the elevator... He was bleeding badly, there was blood everywhere..." she trailed off as the memory of Mark holding her as the doors of the elevator opened and then Mark holding her wasn't enough anymore to protect her._

_The reporter gave her a moment before continueing with his questions._

_"Your ex-boyfriend, did he not make it?" The question was asked kindly in fear of worst, though Lexie doubted it. The worst means ratings as far as tv was concerned._

_"No... he did. We broke up after... Things weren't working..."_

_For someone who had photographic memory, the events around her breakdown only came in flashes and that only served to make the whole time more unnerving... Sitting in bed not being able to sleep... Researching every thing she could on other shootings... Yelling at that poor woman in the pit... Mark commiting her to psych..._

_"You said you found him with Mark? Is that Dr Sloan, Head of Plastics? Would you say that working together trying to save your fellow doctor under such trumatic circumstances has brought you two closer together?"_

_This question caught her by suprise._

_"Sorry?"_

_"You and Dr Sloan? How has your relationship been since the shooting?"_

_She couldn't answer that question. She couldn't start to attempt it._

_Since the shooting, her and Mark... She didn't know what they were. He had tried to shield her from the world when she had wanted things to be normal and had pushed him away for it. And when she realised her mistake it was too late to to fix it. He had moved on..._

_"Dr Grey?" the reporter asked appearing concerned but Lexie knew it was just a front, behind it he knew her answer could be some good gossip._

_"I'm sorry... I can't do this," she replied getting up and leaving before the reporter could stop her otherwise._

Lexie was lost in these thoughts. About the interview, about the shooting and all the mistakes she'd made since. She had screwed up things so badly with Mark and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

As her mind continued on this dark spiral of despair, she let her head slumped down onto the counter. She was lost in her thoughts so much she didn't notice someone sit down next to her at the counter.

* * *

Mark Sloan had not had a good day. He'd had a terrible one. It had been a stupid idea letting a film crew loose on the hospital. All it had done was made him think over the last 6 crappy months.

He entered a crowded Joe's deep in thought and made his way over to the free seat at the counter in autopilot. He held up a finger indictating he wanted his usual before his mind replayed the later part of his interview.

_"So we were talking to Dr Grey earlier about how the two of you both worked to save your fellow doctor. How was that?"_  
_Mark stopped walking._

_"You talked to Lexie?" What had she said about it? He doubted she mentioned how she have crushed him by telling Alex she loved him... He decide to do what she probably would've done and focused on the medicine._

_"We had next to nothing to work with. No drugs, no support, and nothing sterile. We had to operate on him on the conference room table."_

_"Really? We interviewed Dr Grey there and she didn't mention it do you know why that might be?"_

_"... I can only guess she didn't want to remember what happened in there. I know I don't."_

_"Why is that? What was so bad that you don't want to remember it?"_

_'She broke my heart in there. She told him she loved him when I was standing right beside her... A small part of me would've liked him to die so I could have her but I could never hurt her like that...' he thought but instead said._

_"It was just too much..."_

_"I see and since then how has you relationship been with Dr Grey? Has the incident brought you closer together?"_

_Mark didn't answer this one. He had tried to be there for her but she didn't want him... "Leave me alone Mark!" she had said and so he had, but only because that's what she had wanted._

_"No I can't say it has," he answered quietly. "Sorry but I've some patient patients to see to."_

_He walked away before any other question could never be asked._

"Here you go Mark," Joe said with a smile as he placed the drink in front of him and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks," Mark replied roughly paying for the drink.

As he was about to take a sip however the woman next to him lifted her head.

* * *

"Here you go Mark."

Lexie's attention was brought very sharply back into focus at the sound of his name. He couldn't be...

"Thanks," he replied... from what sounded like next to her...

He couldn't be next to her...

She lifted her head up and looked beside her.

He was next to her and stiffened when he saw her. He was frozen, his glass almost to his lips, peering at her from the corner of his eye. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

He broke the silence first.

"Sorry... I didn't know it was you. I'll move you've been here longer." He moved to leave.

"No..." she whispered. Lexie reached out to stop him, but pulled her hand backed when he looked at her. She didn't want him to leave her. Not again, but he probably wanted her to leave him alone. He was over her after all... "I'll go... I've been here too long..."

She got down from her stool and turned to leave, but Mark grabbed her arm. She turned to look back at him. He continued to hold her there for a moment before letting go and looking away embarassed.

"Sorry... I don't... I didn't..."

Lexie didn't let him finish. She couldn't stand it any longer. She kissed him right on the lips. She needed him and him trying to stop her she had taken as a sign that he felt the same.

For a moment he did not react and Lexie thought she had misread his intentions, but then he brought his hands around her waist, deepening the kiss and she relaxed into it, knowing she had read it right after all. She smiled pulling back slightly to look at him, he was smiling too. A sense of joy and hope rose within her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Mark and her were going to be okay. 

* * *

**AN: Yeah so I apologize for the corny ending there but sure...**

**So I can't wait till Friday! (I can't see Grey's till then in case you're wondering) =D**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please reveiw I might add on a sequel**

**=D**


End file.
